


The storyteller

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Avengers Family, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Gen, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: The Avengers say goodbye to their storyteller.





	The storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the recent passing over of the amazing Stan Lee, I had too many feels and wanted to write something to honor his legacy.  
> He was a brilliant man RIP Stan Lee. You'll be remembered.  
> Nothing can be enough to describe how much he did for the world, still I hope you'll find this story good enough. Btw I used characters that was created by Stan Lee and one more thing I based them on their movie versions since I haven't read the comics. 
> 
> Thanks for reading

Standing on top of Avengers' tower giving the impression of walking amidst the star was the storyteller.

He had eyes as old as time, stories swirling in their depth like stars in an endless galaxy and he saw...through lies and illusions, the beauty and the kindness, the good and the bad mixed together never to be separated and he smiled. 

It was time.

 

Thor was laying on the grass at one of the highest cliffs, his heart heavy with longing for the home and people he lost, eyes gazing at the stars thoughts miles and miles away lost in some corner of his mind.

A gust of wind told him that he wasn't alone, yet he didn't move at all there was no danger coming off the visitor and he wasn't in the mood to fight, so he waited.

Soft footsteps broke the silence and he felt a weight next to him, not close enough to touch him but close to draw his attention.

The moment his eyes landed on the figure sitting next to him the pressure in his chest eased pulling a chuckle out of him.

“Storyteller! What brings you here?”

“It's a lovely night isn't it ? I came to see you before I go.”

Thor immediately sat up and allowed some of his smile to fade away.

“It's true then...you're leaving us.”

“Leaving you? My dear boy I'll always be with you, as long as you remember my words.” a smile too gentle for someone who had seen too much and taught him too much.

“I can't remember when I first saw you...I must have been a child. Storyteller your soul shone bright wherever you went...” he chuckled at the memory.

The storyteller wasn't a big man, no he was a tiny old man, wise and kind with words that held more power that all the gods together.

“Where are you going? On an adventure?” 

“You could say that.” and with a mischievous smile he got up and extended his arm at Thor.

With a wide grin Thor grabbed the hand and pulled him into an embrace surprised by how strong the old man's arms were. When he pulled back he said,

“It's been an honor knowing you storyteller. May luck follow you on your future endeavors.” he slightly bowed his head in a way to show his respect which earned him an amused chuckle and a serious glare.

“Take care of yourself Thor Odinson. Keep your friends close.” and just like that he walked away vanishing into the night like a lonely ghost.

 

The weather was beautiful, breathtaking sunset bathing her surroundings in a warm red and orange glow. She sat in front of the place where her brother rested, her fingers caressing the marble with swift and gentle movements. 

A sharp sound put her on alert and without a second thought her powers reacted, spreading like smoke tendrils around her protecting the grave.

From behind a tree appeared a small figure, its steps slow yet echoing with purpose.

“Is that a way to greet an old friend Wanda?”

Her eyes widened in surprise the moment she recognized the man that came to stand in front of her.

“Storyteller...I'm sorry. Sometimes this...power reacts faster than I want to.” with an apologetic smile the red smoke disappeared like it had never been there.

“It's alright, I understand ...” his gaze fell on the grave, his eyes hidden behind his big glasses shining with remorse and deep sorrow.

“He was an exceptional young man...I'll never forgive myself from not being able to do something...”

Despite how painful the memories of her brother were she gave him a small smile,

“He wouldn't want that...be at peace. There's nothing to forgive.”

The storyteller took her hands to cradle in his own the way a parent would do, but before he started talking Wanda interrupted him,

“You're leaving aren't you ? To the biggest adventure of your life. Dr. Strange told me.” 

“It's time. I'm going where they'll need my stories dear.”

“We need them too.” it surprised her how small she sounded.

For the first time since she'd known him he took off his glasses and met her eyes.

“Wanda, you already learned so much from this old man. You're ready to tell your own story, I know and I trust you to be good the way your brother would want and the way you truly are. I've known you since you were a child, I consider you my daughter and you never disappointed me.” 

That was all it took for Wanda to let her tears flow and to wrap her arms around him, hiding in the warmth and protection those arms offered. 

She was asleep by the time he gently put her on the warm ground and with a final smile he walked away.

 

Anger, so much anger and just like that it started to go away. The Hulk's eyes met with sky blue ones and he grinned when a tiny figure sat on a fallen tree and smiled at him.

“The wise old man...Hulk likes you. You always kind to Hulk. Banner likes you too.”

“I'm glad to hear that.” 

The Hulk sat with a thud shaking the ground before he said,

“Tiny man you look sad. Hulk want to help.”

“I came to say goodbye big guy. There's a story waiting for me.”

“You will come back right. Hulk can protect you..I'll smash everyone.”

The storyteller chuckled and put his hand over the Hulk's huge one. 

“You're my hero Hulk, but no smashing people unless they're bad guys. Listen to Banner, he'll know.”

“Banner is stupid.” he snorted but the old man heard the silent agreement.

“Now, I'd like to speak to the stupid Banner if you don't mind.”

He got a grunt and before the Hulk started shrinking back to Banner he said,

“You smash them old man.”

After around ten minutes Bruce woke up and groaned when he noticed someone looking at him.

“Did I hurt anyone?”

“The Hulk and I were just having a chat. ”

Bruce snorted but when he saw who he was talking to he smiled,

“You have to stop appearing out of the blue storyteller. Can I help you with something?” all the while he struggled to get dressed in whatever was left of his clothes.

“Actually you can. By being exactly who you're. Trying to understand the big guy will help you a lot.” 

Bruce nodded with a slight confusion on his face. 

“Why are you telling me this ?”

“Because we may never meet again young man and I need one of the most compassionate men to be just that, compassionate. God knows the others need a bit more of that...reckless, stubborn...” and he stopped there with a crooked smile on his face.

“It awfully sounds like a goodbye.”

“Yes it does. Take care Bruce.” 

Then he got up, pulled Bruce on his feet gave him a hug that startled him and walked away all the while whistling some old tune.

  
  


The moment Stephen entered the Sanctum the cloak flew at the direction of the library without hesitation. It took Stephen a second to sense a presence in the library that wasn't before he left.

Slowly he walked towards it, his hands instinctively moving to create shields around him in case the guest was dangerous. The moment he stepped in the library his shields evaporated in lots of orange sparks. 

Then he saw him sitting on an old armchair the cloak wrapped around his shoulders looking like it belonged there. 

It surprised him that he didn't feel the slight pang of jealousy whenever the cloak showed interest in someone else. He figured that was because the storyteller was the cloak's friend longer than it was his.

“What are you gaping at Strange?”

“At an old storyteller that can enter everywhere without a problem and feel like home.”

The storyteller grinned at him, his eyes shining with mirth before he nodded in approval.

“I believe it's time.” then he got up and started walking around the shelves, his thin and wrinkled fingers gently tracing the spines of the books.

“So, you haven't changed your mind ?”

“Nope...guiding you chuckleheads is tiring after a while, besides you're doing good on your own.”

“You never told me where you want to go.” was Stephen's petulant reply.

“But where's the fun in that...every storyteller has its own tricks.”

Stephen rolled his eyes yet the smile on his face was amused.

“When should I be ready to send you?”

“Pretty soon. I've a few more things to do before I go.” 

Then he softly patted the cloak who squeezed him even more and reluctantly let him go.

“See you soon Stephen.” and left the library, Stephen knew better than to follow him instead he went to make himself a cup of tea.

  
  


“Oi! Don't just hang there Parker! Someone might notice you.”

The voice startled Peter so much that he almost fell from the top of the building where he was perched practicing something he saw acrobats do.

When he looked down he immediately flushed in embarrassment and dropped quietly next to the person whose voice belonged to.

“Sorry Mr. Storyteller Sir. I was just practicing.”

“Well next time be more careful son someone might see you. With great power...”

“Comes great responsibility...I know.” and he gave him one of his sheepish smiles.

The storyteller ruffled his hair and chuckled,

“You Peter might become one of the best superheroes as long as you use your head. Now how about a lunch ? My treat.”

“You don't have to do that Sir. I have money...”

“You'd say no to your favourite ?”

Peter's eyes widened and he stumbled over his words,

“Of course not Sir.”

“Then follow me and lose the suit.” that was when Peter noticed that he still wore the suit.

After the lunch and a few interesting stories of how Peter was learning to be better and how Mr. Stark helped him, followed by a cheeky

“He'd better be.” Peter found himself standing in a small street looking at the old man with disbelief written all over his face.

“But why now? You can do so much more here. You helped me and the Avengers tons of times...it'll be boring without you. Can't you stay ?”

“Peter my boy you know that in life we need to do things that we don't like and I'm a storyteller. How am I going to tell those stories if I'm here ? There are people who need those stories.”

“What kind of stories?”

The sly smile it spread on his face made Peter smile in wonder.

“Well...there might be a spider boy and a guy with a hammer, a metalman...”

“Really?”

“Really.” 

Peter's face brightened when the storyteller ruffled his hair and hugged him.

“Remember Peter be smart, be yourself that will be more than good enough. Now go your aunt will get worried.”

Peter looked at his watch and rushed towards his home, when he was half way there he turned around and yelled,

“Maybe someday I'll see you again.”

“Maybe.Just look at the stars.” replied the old man and watched Peter as he walked away.

 

“I've been told that Mr. Tony Stank lives here.”

“Now listen here buddy, I don't know what Rhodey has been telling you...” and when he turned away from his current project to look at the direction where the voice was coming from his words stuck in his throat before he gave a happy yelp,

“Storyteller! Good of you to come and visit. Haven't seen you in a while.” 

“You aren't still angry about the Stank thing are you. I'm afraid my eyes aren't the way they were.”

Tony snorted having no problem to catch on the jibe still he smiled brightly at his old friend.

“Friday why didn't you inform me that our storyteller was here?”

“He asked me not to tell you boss.”

While pointing a screwdriver at the old man Tony dramatically said,

“Have you been siding with Friday again ? I'm honestly hurt. I thought you were my friend. Shame on you Friday.”

The storyteller looked way too amused by Tony's antiques that he couldn't help but smile.

“So you came here to help or just to annoy me? Did Pepper send you to drag me from my work?”

“I came to see you Tony and to check on you of course.”

“Aha! I knew it.” despite the humor in his voice Tony narrowed his eyes, his brilliant mind sizing him up searching for something and just like that it stopped.

“It's time isn't it ? I managed to get Stephen to tell me about your next adventure.”

“I expected no less from you.”

“When?” there was no confusion what he was referring at.

“Tomorrow night.”

Tony was silent for a few minutes before he started rambling,

“You could always stay here. You haven't seen anything yet, all of the Avengers love you, hell every goddamn hero does, everyone loves your stories, you can't leave just yet...there's new things you'd love to see...”

“Tony” he said and even though it was quiet it managed to stop Tony.

The look on his face spoke more than his words as the mask of the billionaire cracked leaving just Tony behind.

“It's alright I understand...you have to go...it's just...” but he wouldn't meet his eyes. 

“Look at me Tony.” when Tony did his eyes watered at the how understanding and kind were the old man's eyes.

“I'm proud of you son. You've been through a lot and improved a lot. As long as you remember to not let your anger and insecurities take over you and push your friends away you'll be fine. You're way too smart to make stupid mistakes and way too experienced to go back to the old days.You're better than your dad.”

“But you'll be gone...”

“Will I? I believe you have a good memory or am I that unimportant for you to forget me?”

Tony half glared, half scowled at him,

“I have a great memory old man.” 

Then the old man pulled him into a hug and Tony melted into it.

I would have been proud to call you dad.

He wanted to say, but his lips wouldn't move, still by the look on the old man's face he already knew it.

  
  


When the portal was opened the storyteller turned to look at the people he called his children in his head and smiled.

Stephen, Thor, Bruce, Wanda, Peter and Tony were looking at him various expressions on their faces. They said their goodbyes and now were waiting for him to step through the open portal.

He nodded at them and before he could step in the portal he heard a voice,

“You better make me cool old man.”

“I'm just a man Tony.” he joked back.

“Yeah and we're just guys with powers.”was the reply he got.

“Actually everyone has powers except for Tony. He's boringly human.” said Stephen.

“I'll have you know my superpower is my brain.” and pulled out his tongue at him.

“Boys, young lady take care of yourselves, try not to start a war, look after each other, make me proud and I won't give you crappy names in my stories.” 

He stepped one foot into the portal and with a happy

“Excelsior!” he disappeared into the shadows.

 

That old man, that storyteller went to another world one without superheroes, magic and aliens and turned all of his memories into stories. He never forgot the people who made his life exceptional and because of that he made other people's life exceptional with his stories.

It would be a long time before he would move on to tell his stories somewhere else and he'd never be forgotten because that's the beauty of a good storyteller, after a while he became a legend written in the stars.

And if by any chance the Avengers would hear about him or see him amongst the stars they'd know he never forgot them.


End file.
